darkagesfandomcom-20200213-history
Legend of Deoch
The Legend of Deoch Aosdan Mythology of the 8th Aeon by Niall Radh in Dark Ages I. Introduction Before the appearance of the Aisling, according to the Seanchas Temuair, Deoch was known as a Dubhaimid. According to accounts of mundanes who lived before, journal scraps, and other writings, he was much more than that. I have compiled all the entries I have into this work hoping to shed some light on the Flame of Inspiration. I have denoted my comments in italics with brackets. Like so: [This is where I make personal comments]. Also, I shall reference the articles and writings I used in parentheses after the text I used. Like so: (Seanchas Temuair). II. A Brief Postlude (This information is provided by the Seanchas Temuair, the only factual historical compendium.) Before the birth of the Aisling, Deoch, serving under Chadul, was an greater dubhaimid. To better understand a dubhaimid, you must wander deep within Isle of Dawn. They are spawns of Chadul, made of shadows and darkness. Since they are the pure essence of Chadul, they hold no magical ability, but are surprisingly strong. They are made of darkness, and have no color. They serve only Chadul. Greater dubhaimids, such as Deoch, had magical abilities, and was composed not only of darkness, but also light. Deoch was a flame monster. A flame surrounded his spirit for eternity, which he used to attack his foes. Some say that Deoch once lived as a man, and Chadul claimed his soul when he went to Kadath and raised him as Deoch. Deoch only served to make the shadows and darkness more distinct. However, when Danaan prepared to make the Aisling, Deoch watched with interest. His passions arose for her, she was most beautiful. He would spy on her daily just to watch her handiwork, her golden hair, straight and smooth, without a flaw. Her face framed in the moonlight, clear and warm. He fell in love with her. Chadul had seen through the eyes of his child, and planned to unleash his wrath to kill Danaan's creation. Danaan then sacrificed herself to Chadul to let her creation live. Not finished with her work, the Aisling stood without any momentum, any inspiration, any life. Deoch felt sadness. He loved Danaan so much, that he would give a part of himself to the Aisling to give it life. He drew out part of his essence, the "spark" of inspiration, and placed it inside the Aisling. It's eyes flared up with light, cunning eyes. This was the birth of the Aisling. Man had also taken note of this birth, and known of Deoch's flame touching those special Aislings. This was the end of the Danaan era, and the beginning of the Deoch era. III. The History of the Flame [Scholars speculate that Deoch was once a man whom lived among the living world. His name was Enthar Deoch. These are samples from articles and writings of said man.] Enthar Deoch, enlisted into the Loures army, this day, the fifth Sunday of the 1702 year of Danaan. He is a brave soldier, an excellent swordsman. He is passionate about his cause. He is vengeful, arrogant, and unforgiving. Those who have looked into his eyes say that they are afraid of him instantly. He has proven himself both on and off the battlefield. It is most wise to steer clear of him. He enlisted in my troop this past moon and I have done best to avoid him, but for how long? (Complied from the Journal of Eolann Miran, Winter, Danaan 1702) It has been many weeks since Enthar enlisted in our troop. Exciting news from the capital. Scholars have discovered another element, the element of darkness. I personally fear it. I do not like how it's portrayed. I've read reports saying that it has powerful properties and cannot be released into the wrong hands. I've seen Enthar read these same reports. His eyes glitter and sparkle when he reads them. [Enthar portrays the sign of darkness. Although it was never confirmed from the accounts of this soldier, the possibility is there.] I stare down at him from my post, he looks up catching me staring and then I look away quickly. I fear him, he sends chills to my very core. I have considered talking to the lieutenant, but I fear it will do nothing. He is after all a good soldier, noble to the cause. How long can this go on? (Compiled from the Journal of Eolann Miran, Spring, Danaan 1703) Winter has arrived. There is a hard fought battle going on these past days. It has been many weeks since I last wrote in my journal. For the sake of our troop, we are to keep moving, for an ambush is possible at any moment. Today we found a large outcropping of rock, indicating a cave, just beyond the plains of Suomi towards Undine. Out troop is to rest here. I'm taking a moment to reflect on the events of the past few weeks. Our numbers have dwindled. The poor harvest this year has caused many deaths. That and the battles along the fields have caused many deaths in our troop. Enthar Deoch has been promoted. He now chooses to wear only the blackest armor, specially smithed for him. He has taken to the discovery of the element of darkness and saturates himself in it. I see him staring at other members of the troop. He is planning something devious. I, now more than ever, try to avoid the possibility of being caught in such a plot. I plan to run from the talon on the morrow. It is far too dangerous. I have prepared a steed and supplies for my journey. The mountains aren't too far off to the west, I can race for them and follow the coast up to the Undine Port, where I can hop on a charter vessel to Rucesion. It is a total disgrace to go AWOL, but I must escape the evil he is planning. [Some untranslated text follows] It will be carnage, I can feel it. (Compiled from the Journal of Eolann Miran, Winter, Danaan 1703) [The journal is missing a few pages that were ripped out. But from the indentations from the marking device, I can decipher some of the text from the next page.] I am awoken in the late night by hushed sounds of chanting. I quickly peer out to see Enthar Deoch, standing around a blackened pit. The moon is high above, illuminating the whole flatland. The trees, sparsely placed, only add to the horror of the scene. He is manipulating the element of darkness to his will! I must escape, it seems that if I stay, I will not see the sun rise. [The next part I was unable to make out, he continues though.] I will be writing a warning note and placing it in a fellows tent, and another to my covert, whom is assisting my escape. I hope I live to see the light. The darkness is sometimes a bit too frightening to face... (Compiled from the unverified copied page from the Journal of Eolann Miran, Winter, Danaan 1703) [This would be the last entry I have found. The rest of the journal that I recovered was blank. However, I did find some interesting articles that were dated just after this time in the Loures Library. Blaise, a wonderful scholar, assisted me in compiling these articles.] DANAAN 1703, 27TH SUNDAY - Today, a tragic event occurred to the troop named "Iotadh" [Tuathan for "seeker"] , whom were seeking an ancient relic of hy-braysl. Reports from the field indicate that all the troops were wiped out [There was no real indication of complete wipe out]. Defenders of the relic struck with force, unnoticed, from the side and behind. The troops from Iotadh had nowhere to go. Their leader, a man by the name of Enthar Deoch, fought bravely, and died. The attacking force was said not to be human of nature. [Suggests that perhaps Enthar's ritual may have had something to do with this?] Investigation will continue into this case. (Compiled from the report of "Arms", Documente Militare., Danaan 1703) DANAAN 1704, 1ST SUNDAY - Further investigation of the "Iotadh" tragedy has revealed some foul play. A survivor of the tragedy steps forward to tell his story. Enthar Deoch, troop leader [The troop leader was determined sometime before hand. It was never made clear. But the protocol was so tightly knit, that these frightened troops wouldn't dare step forward to accuse their leader of heresy or witchcraft.], was seen performing rituals involving the element of darkness, which has been outlawed by Loures. This survivors accounts lead us to believe that this ritual was a hex on the troop, that this man was corrupt to the core [Eolann was not the only troop member to make such observations.]. The survivor's accounts are kept secure in the Document Militare. [Upon reading this, I did a massive search for these survivor accounts, which I have found.] That is all. (Compiled from the report of "Arms", Documente Militare., Danaan 1704) DOCUMENT MILITARE, "Arms" - Testimony of Arcin Madsel - [This testimony is complete as listed in the Arms Militare. No other records of testimony were ever recorded.]"I am Arcin Madsel. I know of the accounts of my troops. It frightens me even to speak of this, for I fear the wrath of the man I saw die on the field of battle. Creations of darkness, of evil attacked us from all sides. I knew they were his, but his plan backfired. His creations attacked and killed him as well, to his surprise and dismay. I will never forget his dying scream. It haunts my nightmares nightly. He stood on the battlefield, smug, laughing at us, as we tried to attack the dark force that attacked us. It took a different shape every time we tried to attack them. I ran, as fast and as hard as I could. I stopped to look back, just a moment, then didn't look back again. I don't remember making it to Undine. I suppose someone found me and nursed me to health. I remember watching him die clearly. The darkness enveloped him, he seemed to absorb all the dark energy. Then he emitted a terrible scream, fell face first in the snow, and died. There was no blood, no nothing. The other darknesses continued to attack and wipe out the troops, although I did not see much. [Leading me to believe that there may have been other survivors, but from the account, the "shadow" substances appeared to be abnormally strong, so there may not have been any survivors.] They were not human, they were not anything. They were shadows, not solid, clouds, yet they took form to the person whom attacked them. At least to me they did. That is all I remember..." (Compiled from the report of "Arms", Document Militare., Danaan 1704) IV. The Myth of the Flame In Danaan 1813, Chadul was born. He took over as lord of the Dubhaimid. Darkness flowed through him. Soon following his rise, many returned to the worship of Danaan, to avoid the darkness. There was a time of co-existence between then until Danaan 1980. The darkness and the light. (Seanchas Temuair) Speculations are arising among the other scholars and myself. We believe that this Enthar Deoch, witch of the darkness, manifested the darkness into a substance, which became the Dubhaimid. With many years to manifest itself, the darkness gave birth to Chadul, lord of the Dubhaimid. He is responsible for unleashing this darkness. [Saying that perhaps Deoch is responsible for the birth of Chadul? I'd like to believe it, but one manifestation of darkness would not create such a being. It is in my opinion that it was the work of many of the witches of darkness. Together, their followings of the shadows created the darkness known as Chadul.] Thank Danaan that his spirit is in Kadath, where it cannot reach Temuair. I fear that Chadul may unleash his wrath on Temuair if we are not careful. [Very insightful comment...] (Compiled from a scholar's journal, name unknown, Danaan 1813) [It is my belief that the next faerie tale, told by a bard as a spooky story for children, has more truth than that bard had intended. It's my belief that this bard obtained this tale from a journal of some scholar, and told it to amuse children around the tavern fire.] Deoch was once a man. He lived and walked among us. Nobody remembers his name or what he looked like, for it was a long time ago. But he was a man. He prayed to the darkness, he was an evil evil man. With his powers he became a witch. He hungered for more. He was a soldier in the army then, as they were travelling, he became more and more interested in the magick of the darkness, so much... that he dabbled in it. You see, he didn't know that it was against the law, nor did he care. He only cared for the darkness. Listen children, or Deoch will swallow you in the darkness. He eats bad little boys and girls, and sends them to Kadath. You see, Deoch, when he died, he was swallowed by the darkness, and taken to Kadath. He was supposed to stay there forever. His spirit floated around Kadath for a long long time. Chadul saw his spirit, saw the darkness in this man. Chadul decided to encase this spirit in flame, for he was strong and fiery. And so, Deoch was born, a greater dubhaimid. He was evil and devious, cunning, like the ever moving flame. So, Chadul made him the God of Debauchery. So, if you're ever mean and devious, beware, Deoch will come and swallow you up! (Old Wives Tale, originated Danaan 1985) [This had happened around the time, Sgrios, God of Destruction came into existence. Just shortly after the war between Chadul and Danaan began, It is supposed that Chadul had taken souls, and given them to Sgrios to hold. Sgrios would later be known as God of the Underworld. To help his devious plans carry through, Chadul encased the spirit of Enthar in flame, giving him unholy life, making him the God of Debauchery. Future events lead on to verify this claim, as many witness reports listed seeing a man encased in flame. Deoch took a great role in the rise of Loures, fueling the conflict and wreaking havoc across Temuair. It was only until he saw the light known as Danaan did he cease his actions. To which we know he fell in love with her and is now known as the God of Inspiration. Giving us the fuel to be creative, inspiring Aislings. Old wive's tale? Maybe. Maybe not. The evidence is there, you decide for yourself.] Submitted, this day of Summer, Deoch 10 Niall Radh, Rogue of the Blue Anvil. Category:Loures Library Category:History Category:Eighth Aeon